User blog:The Woolly Howl/Theme Update
Hey guys! I've just gotten back from a painfully long period of inactivity due to exams and other school stuff. And I'm finally back! If you remember the blog ages ago about theme redesigns, I'm sure you would have remembered me wanting to make a few changes to our theme to give it a more unique feel. I've made a few changes here and there. Do take a look. Wiki Background I've uploaded a new background image that I put together myself. It isn't too different from the previous one and the one before. Just that now, it includes the RTTE characters as it is more recent. Toolbar I've made the toolbar such that it has the dragon logo. Background Okay, so here's the tricky bit. I've seen a few wikis have a background on the page itself and it is really cool. So I've decided to upload one hear, as you can see, it's the brown parchment paper one with dragon concept art on it. It took a three days to create so I'm kinda proud of it. But the problem here is: i. the background might shift out of place if you are using a different, wider screen format on your computer. ii. some words on the leftmost edge might be hard to see due to the colour I will need feedback on these two areas. If there are issues, I will have to re-edit the background or scrape the whole idea. Header I have changed the header on the top right to this black and white image and it now includes the RTTE characters. The black-white style is something that quite a number of wikis, including Community Central, uses. Let me know what you think about it--whether you want colour or a different image, etc. Scroll Bar Nothing much, actually, just that I changed the scroll bar colour to red. Cursor I've customised the cursor such that it's a tiny icon of the Night Fury symbol. If you have other suggestions on what images to use for the cursor, feel free to leave a comment. Side Columns If you go to the Wiki Activity page, you'd see the columns at the side with the discord, live chat, etc. I haven't change it yet but I plan to have the map from the books as the background of those boxes. I'll be away for camp for the next week. But I'll upload them after that. Spoiler Tags You've probably noticed the spoiler tag at the top of the page and played around with the two spoiler tags. They don't really work here as it's a blog post, but on normal articles, they work fine. These templates will be used in lieu of the previous spoiler tag. I feel that this will be much better and much handier for readers. They can identify each spoiler section well and choose to skip it, instead of being deterred from the entire page. Yep, so that's about it. If you have any comments, feedback or objections, please feel free to leave a comment. As aforementioned, I will be out of town so I will only be able to read and respond on Saturday. Until then, feel free talk it out. If there's any aspect of design that's so horrible that it burns your eyes and you need it removed ASAP, just ask one of the admins to remove the code and leave a comment here so that I won't be confused as to why certain things have been changed. No offence will be taken :^) Thanks!! Category:Blog posts Category:Site news